The Temptest and Lavender Flower
by SolemAngelMil
Summary: Summary's inside. What if Asch has a little sister follow him, when he gets kidnapped? Then was there when his replica, Luke was created? Creates a big, Uh-Oh.
1. Uh Oh

**Mp:** Hello everyone, I'm Megan Paige, and new to TOA, and then decided while reading, 'Oh these OC stories sound good!' Then when I got to read more, and more, I wanted to buy the game and all that, even when I knew some of the plot. Unfortunately, I get confused with all the fonon's, and all that stuff. -.-

So yeah. This story came up as an idea, and I have no idea what-so-ever if anyone will like it or not… (I hope they do…) and I'm kinda nervous about this so at the end, please tell me if I did okay or not. Thankz everyone!

Okay onward!

_Story:_ Temptest and the Lavender Flower. Oh wait, it's the BLOODY Lavender Flower

_Summary:_ Venessa the Lavender Flower is new to the god-generals, back when Asch gets kidnapped, which was seven years ago. So what happens when the fourteen year old meets Sync the Temptest for the first time? They experience everything together, that changes their lives forever. "Why am I here in the first place Bubby?"/ "Because you're the only compatible marriage material that Master Van thought-"/ "Master Van this? I didn't know I was going to be engaged!" Next thing happens, all hell breaks the Fiancés up, but will they see each other again? "Venessa... I'm... Sorry..."/ "NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOO!" Venna is OC.

_Chapter 1: Uh oh_

Lying unconscious on a weird machine, that many do not know what it is, was a young master. This young master had short, blood red hair that went to his neck. He had on a short-sleeved, t-shirt; and knee length tan shorts, which had the same colored cape that was resting on his shoulders while he was unconscious. He did not know what was going on, and because of his sleeping body, he looked very vulnerable.

Standing by the little boy, was a tall, mischievous looking man. He had his blonde like brown hair in a ponytail that resembled a spikiness you would think Shu from Blue Dragon had. The only difference between the two would be the man had no bangs that were spiky or black hair. He had bushy eyebrows, which had the same color as his hair. He had tanned skin, and his eyes were like an ocean's blue sea, or the sky. He wore this weird white, black, and yellow outfit, which had a heart on it.

At another weird thing, was a man typing something while in a sitting in a velvet, red chair. He had rimmed glass, that wore a creepy grin when light hit them just right. His hair, however, was a pale pink like purple, as his eyes a magenta color (Mp: I cannot find out what his real eye color is! -.-). He had a black jacket that had red armbands, with white gloves. Purple pants, and light brown boots; and of course, what _REALLY_ made the poor guy stand out was that his collar pink feathers, and purple lipstick?

'_Augh, whatever. I really don't care right now… I'm here for bubba and bubba only!'_

The child that thought this was across the room, hiding around the corner of the supposedly "Haunted Mansion" that belonged to her mother and father. Duke Fon Fabre and the Duchess Fon Fabre. She was the only girl child in the family, and she was no older than six and a half. She had short hair, like her brothers' that showed her bangs which hanged out of a small ponytail, so that her cute sideburns and the hair were in front of her ears. Her eyes were a magical purple at the center, and then turned to a light green, then dark forest green. When she was born, her family members never could figure out why her eyes were purple, _AND THEN_ showed the greens, but she really didn't care. Her outfit, however know one can't see because of the tan colored cloak she was wearing. The girl was basically smart, and knew what she was doing. Luke Fon Fabre, her older brother, was unfortunately, the child that was on that weird machine near the girl. The child shrugged, her cloaks hood over her head, hiding her face and hair and thought, '_Well, there are two grownups, and I barely made it here alive. Man I __**REALLY**__ wish Guy was here! He would be able to figure out a plan before you said _Wiggle.'

The child, confused and frustrated, slammed their head into the wall and quite hard too. _'Dang it! I'm usually fast at making plans in the games Luke, Guy, and I played! AGH! CONCENTRATE V-.'_

"Van did you hear that thump?"

'_Uh-OH~.'_

That was the younger siblings last thought before they held their breath. She waited until like forever, until the one called Van said, "I think you're hearing things Reaper. Get back to work." The younger girl counted to ten in her head, before taking a small peek around the corner. The child saw the two men busily working, and another boy that looked the same as the child's older sibling brother, lying by Luke, except with a lighter red color to the young boy's hair, with a tinge of yellow gold at the tips. Van, walked over to the young boy '_Uh, which ones Luke? Which ones my brother!'_ the young child mentally screamed.

The boy she described earlier awoke with a loud groan, and raised himself up so his legs were dangling off the edge of the machine. He instantly piped at Van with questions. "Master Van! Master Van! Master V-!"

"Yes what is it?" The one called Van said. The magical purple eyed girl looked closer, and recognized Van as their brother's constructer, Commandant Van Grants, or as the kids preferred, Master Van.

"Who is _**THAT**_?" Luke stretched the word badly as he looked at the kid still sleeping beside him with disgust.

"Why, that's Luke Fon Fabre." Van answered simply with no care in the world. _'Why that man! I bet Natalia has even better manners than that- That- __**THAT SLIMEBAG!**__'_

"Wha-what Master Van? I-I-I'm Luke Fon Fabre! No-not _**HIM!" **_The real Luke Fon Fabre said in horror.

Van looked at Luke (the real one) with some curiosity, and then said in monotone, "No you are not Luke Fon Fabre. Your name is now Asch."

The girl basically had a huge question mark on top of her head, as she looked forward away from the wall, and then asked herself, "Asch? What kind of a name is _THAT?_"

Then the next thing the young Fabre knows is there's a gun cocked at her head. She looked at said gun, and a woman that had blue eyes, and her blonde hair in a bun, which had something that oddly looked like a horseshoe holding her bun up. She had a black tank top, with a white skirt, legging like boots that kept going, a swallowlikish black cape, and a red sash around her elbows. She had two guns that had a saw like rim around them, one pointed to the girl, the other, nearer the woman, but still either way pointed her. The Fabre gulped as the pointed gun went nearer their head and the woman said, "Go."

Luckily, the blonde woman didn't take her cloaks hood off when they walked over to the so called, "Master Van", Luke Fon Fabre, and the newly dubbed Luke Fon Fabre; aka Asch. Van and Asch saw the newcomers and the blonde woman nudged her gently in the back telling it to go forward to Van. The girl, with the hood still up, that was covering her face, quickly gave a glance to the blonde, then at Van then bravely walked forward. Van seeing this walked halfway, along with Asch trailing right beside him.

Van walked closer and closer to her (while she was praying she wasn't going to be killed), then looking at the blonde, asked, "Where was the intruder at Legretta?"

The so called Legretta answered, "Around the corner watching what was going on. I doubt this intruder is a spy." She pointed at the girl, who had a shadow aura glaring hatefully at the words 'spy'.

Van "hummed" a bit and stared at the child, not knowing what gender it was, before kneeling on one knee, and taking the cloaks hood off, to revel who the intruder is.

There, in front of him, was the younger Fabre. Her magical purple, green eyes stared blankly at wide ocean blue eyes. Since now her cloaks not hiding her hair, face, and body, you could get a better look at what she was wearing. She had a ruffled light pink dress, with white strips here and there, and a red bandanna at her neck. Her minibag that hold her bottles and gels, hanged around her middle, with a red scarf being a belt. A leather tan bag was on her back that kept clothes, and other things she needed, but she couldn't feel anything in it. Since her dress was up above her knees, her white leggings was showing proudly, as it was the best material from her home that would never rip, or get stains in it. Her red boots went up to her knees, made her feel proud. Belted on a leg, was a dagger that had an ancient inscription on it, which only the girl could read and was a blood red color like the girl's hair. On the other leg was another dagger, but had a blue sheathe on it, in the same inscription, and a long katana, that held a silver sheathe. Just by glancing at the girl, you knew she would always be prepared for anything.

Van, and Asch shocked, stared at the girl with wide eyes, trying to figure out what she was doing far from home.

Legretta, impatient, said loudly, "Well I certainly didn't expect this _GIRL_ to be here, in a haunted castle and all."

The said "Girl" turned around and snapped, "Well I for certainly know my family's CASTLE isn't haunted. And I was curious to know why my brother is _MISSING_." Then she muttered a quick apology, from her outburst. Legretta nodded in understanding and said, "That's alright." Then walked up to said girl and grabbed her little hand, which had red gloves. "I'm Legretta the Quick, the man you saw earlier was Dist the Reaper."

The girl, now quite happy with new terms of peace, said in a chirpy voice, "Hello Legretta! But why are Luke and Master Van here?" She asked, confused, when she bobbed her head to Van and Asch.

Realization finally dawned on Van, and he quickly asked, "Why are you here milady?"

The little girl was about to answer, when Luke-erm Asch yelled, "Venessa Fon Fabre! You aren't supposed to follow us _here_!"

Said girl lowered her head at her brother, and then it dawned on her.

'_I am in sssooo much trouble.'_

**Mp: **Yes, Yes, I know, very short. Four pages short, and I added a bunch of dddeeetttaaaiiilll~~~~!

I redid this chapter cause when I first read it, I had so many "the child" this, and that. So I get very annoyed saying the same things over again. So I redid it! ^.^

So if you guys reading don't mind, I'm starting chapter two, and I hope you re-read this and review.

**~Mp, over and out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Leaving? WWWhhhyy?

**Mp:** Hi again people! I'm still doing this story, and some parts might be changed, depending on what I'm thinking for the story line. Sorry about the last chapter having "The child" this and that in it, I just wanted to make it a bit more interesting.

And now, I'll answer to reviewers! ^.^

_**DAve and Bob-**_ This chapter has more stuff going on in it, but I hope you like it. And don't worry, I will! ;)

Okay here we go to chapter 2!

_**Chapter 2: Leaving? WWWhhhyyy?**_

* * *

><p>'<em>Ouch. That's gonna leave a mark…'<em>

Well, so you know how all that happened last time? Well I, Venessa Fon Fabre, am in a bunch of trouble.

You heard me. Me. Venessa, in _BUNCHES_ of trouble.

To make it even worse, my brother Asch, or Luke (you know what? What the heck.) Okay Asch is there with me.

Oh gods of Lorelei and Yulia Jue, _PLEASE kill me NOW!_

While Venessa's brother "Asch" was screaming at the top of his lungs at her, she tuned pretty much all of him out while ignoring him after his screaming in her ears earlier, and turned to answer Van. "Well Master Van, I saw Asch getting knocked out by these big, ugly and nasty Oracle Knights, taking him away while I was looking out my window. The servants and maids were practically screaming and freaking out where my bubba went, so I decided to follow them." She finished looking Van straight in the eyes. It took pretty much all her courage to do this feat.

Lady luck must've loved her to death because Van actually smiled and patted her on the head. And what else happened you say?

"Asch's" jaw almost fell off and he gave her a death glare.

Venessa however was immune to this.

"Now that's how I taught you. Asch, you're sister here is very talented, so it seems." Van answered finally after what was the aftermath of everything.

Legretta gave Van a look saying 'Are you kidding me?' then looked at Venessa and gave her a genuine smile. Venessa returned it back happily.

Asch finally snapped out of his daze, and calmly turned to his sister, and said, "Good job."

"Thanks Bro!" Venessa answered, giving her brother a death grip hug, which made him freeze up instantly.

"Ahem."

"Oh sorry!" She said, after letting Asch go, and looking back at Van. He gave Asch a look, and Asch gave Venessa a look which she had no idea what was going on. Asch finally sighed, and said, pulling Venessa's hand, "Come on Venessa, we're leaving."

Venessa, it seems had other ideas.

* * *

><p>I panicked a bit, "Asch!"<p>

Asch, my brother, wants us to LEAVE? But why?

"AAAAsssscccchhhh bbbuuuttt WWWhhhyyy?" I asked as I saw him packing up clothes, food, gels, life bottles, and other things into our bags. After taking my hand, he brought me into this room. I have no idea what is inside this said room, but it smells really good.

Asch sighed, putting a hand in his hair, and said, "Sis, I know you may not know, but something's up. I don't know what it is, but I want you to go back home and tell mom and dad that both of us are okay." He answered. I give him a 'are you crazy' look and his newly dubbed "Glare" came back.

"You know I'm immune to that, right? Asch. I. Can't. Go. Back." I said annoyed.

"Of course you can, I'm coming with you. I can't let you go alone. Not with that… _Luke_ kid going with everyone else." Asch answered plain and simple.

I sighed and collapsed on the neatly made bed and said, "What's the deal with that anyways?"

"I don't know Venessa. But…" Then he started blushing a bit, "I can't wait to go see Natalia!"

I face palmed, "Oh brother."

"Hey, leave me out of this!" Asch basically yelled at me.

I put my hands up in surrender, "Alright, geez, are we going or not?"

He gave me a childlike grin and said, "Of course," and opened the door for me and said playfully, "After you, Lady Venessa."

I gave him a deadpan, and said, "Why thank you, _MASTER_ Luke."

"Hey!"

I giggled after that.

* * *

><p>After a while, it took weeks to get back to the Fabre mansion, let alone Baticul. We fought, I don't know, millions of monsters and we were all dirty and messed up by the time we got home. LukeAsch, was talking on and on about our blonde cousin, Natalia, and then mom and dad. I just listened and put my input in at certain spots. Even though we were dirty, we enjoyed each other's company a lot. We could never be separated, or else one of us would die. I loved Asch more than anyone in the whole wide world, and no one, will change that.

Okay, maybe somebody will, but it won't change.

"Oh, Luke, I have to go by somewhere in Baticul, and get Primstone." I told him.

"You left your cat at the city?" He asked me, with disbelief.

"Well… I didn't think of bringing Prim with me! She just always left me out. And all. That poor special kitten of mine…" I said remembering how I gotten Primstone. The Late Queen, on my second birthday, gave me a kitten. It was Primstone, who is my favorite pet, and she's a special kind of cat. If the King thought I was a fake, or anything like that; all I have to do is show Primstone, and all of the faulty stuff would go away.

Prim…

* * *

><p>Well a little bit later, we finally made it to Baticul. My pink and white dress was dirty, but my leggings, had no specks of dirt what-so-ever. Too bad my dress didn't make it.<p>

Luke had his cloak with holes. Big. Holes. His white shirt wasn't doing so well either, and he was scratched up pretty badly on his arms and legs, cause of his shorts and shirt.

Overall, it looked like we've been through a massacre. Which I'm very grateful we didn't have one.

Well while we were going up an aircar, something pounced on me, and basically tackled me to the ground, licking my face. Luke's sword was out in a flash, and then he smiled at the animal licking my face. I pouted a lot.

"Okay Prim- hey that tickles a lot- hee stop it!" I said, raising the pure white it black special cat off of me. Primstone is a special cat, that one day, is supposed to speak. Her burgundy like eyes gives off an excited happy-like welcome back, and she jumps off me, and heads to Luke. He gets the same treatment it seems.

Hours later we finally made it home.

Home.

Luke and I rush up to the front of our manor, where there was something new there.

A Kimlascan guard. Well to say what happened was totally new. And unexpected.

Luke and I walk up, along with Primstone, and ask, "Excuse me, but can we please go see mom and dad?"

The knight sneers down at us, and says rudely as possible, "Well no!"

I get angry big time. "L-Look here! I am Venessa Fon Fabre! And this is my brother-,"

"You aren't the Fabre's. The Lady is dead from a secret organization, and the Sir is back, with amnesia. Now, move along." The knight growled out. And slapped us hard.

Luke didn't like that one bit. He looked at Primstone and grinned evilly, "Well, this was my sisters present from the late queen." He holds Primstone out to the knight. The knight scowled loudly and said, "The cat with the lady died with her, and you are all imposters."

He stepped back and yelled at the knight. I looked down, with tears coming down my face, and looked back up, hard and determined. I glared hatefully at the knight, and he stared back at me, and I thought, '_you know what, you idiot? I wish you would get flown against that stupid brick wall, with a broken back, and die!'_. The knight that was once grinning madly, let out a loud grunt, and flew against the wall. Then there was a big crack noise soon followed by him falling to the ground. I paled, while Luke and I ran to him to see if he was alright.

He was dead. And I stared at him in horror. Did I do this?

"Oh-Oh- Lo-L-riei!" Luke said sadly. More tears came to my eyes, as I hatefully said, "Did I do this?"

Luke's head snapped at my direction and he said, "No, something just came out of the blue. I'm sure you didn't do this." Then he got up and walked around the manor near the forest part, "Come on, we got to tell mom and dad."

Shakily, I agreed. "R-Right." And I followed him. But I couldn't help but wonder as I heard something from the shadows and wind that made something cold go down my spine.

"_Murderer."_

* * *

><p>"Master Luke, please be careful!"<p>

We were watching the scene in front of us, where Luke's reflection fell and started crying. Natalia came out of nowhere, and put a ring of flowers on top of the reflections head. Then "Luke" stopped crying and stared at Natalia. The girl with brown boots, her green headband going with her matching eyes and dress, offered Luke a hand. And he accepted it.

My brother started crying and said he's Luke, and ran off somewhere. I cried deep down watching the little episode. I was going to follow him, when I heard Luke, Natalia, the maids, and Guy leaving to go straight to the manor. I stopped, and saw mom and dad there, all alone talking to each other. It pained me, seeing why.

There was a Grave stone. And a bunch of Lavender Flowers were on top of it.

And under it, was a journal.

They walked back into the manor, and I stared at the grave. I start crying seeing people dead, and there's always a reason why. I can see things others can't see. The dead. I'm not just a seventh fonist, I'm also an eighth, as the last day I was here, the doctor checking on me told me and mom and dad. So they already figured out what was wrong with me.

So I decided, I should go check it out.

* * *

><p>This is a mistake. It-It has to be.<p>

My eyes had tears running everywhere, and I ran away from the grave, looking for Asch. The journal I found was in my hand, I gripped tightly to it, as if they would disappear forever. The flowers also symbolized something I thought was impossible.

They meant that I was something. But it's just. Different.

I can see memories, which I have no idea how, or even why they come to me. I shouldn't even have them the doctor told me. What all I know why I'm different is in this journal.

I read everything. Everything.

"ASCH!"

I ran into these wolfs, two of them, and they were following me hungrily. I tripped over some tree roots, and cried in pain as I fell. My ankle hurting so badly. I think I twisted it.

I really don't care. I want to be gone. Away, from this place forever, and make this all a beautiful nightmare.

"I wish it was a beautiful nightmare. Please, don't be true." I cried to myself.

The wolfs closed in on me, and I closed my eyes, picturing them burning, blowing up. Little did I know, it would give me a one little word?

Blow.

* * *

><p><em><strong>?'s POV<strong>_

I watched as the young girl, she at least twisted her ankle; get up from the roots she tripped on a while ago, draw fonon's around her. I saw her go to the grave, where it said she died at, and take off running. I put a bunch of Red roses on it, and took off behind her, following her every footsteps. Oh no, I'm not helping her. Why should an evil person in an organization like me help that wretch?

"Well this is very interesting indeed Saga." The man beside me said.

I looked at the man, his fury hatred eyes in the darkness glowing eerily, "Why it's a very special occasion Goth." Then looked at the girl.

The fonon's quickly disappeared, leaving me and Goth in confusion. What the-

Then her red hair started blowing in the wind, making the wolfs cringe and step back, little knowing what happened next.

The girl opened her eyes, a mystical beautiful Purple, that her pupils dilated. It looked like she wasn't even alive, and nothing was showing in the eyes of hers. Then she said one word that made me and Goth smile.

"Blow."

The wolfs cried as they were caught in an explosion, which sent shockwaves everywhere around her. Goth and I jumped high into the air, to avoid the explosion, and we both saw how much harm the little girl did exactly.

She would've destroyed the castle, had not been for the fonists yelling orders out and making a shield around the whole city of Baticul. The whole Fabre household, Madam and Duke Fabre, the blond servant and attendant male, the princess and the Master Luke Fabre came out into that field where the girl once was and gasped.

They saw the graves journal was gone, and sitting there was a locket, with a whole red-headed family in it, and hauntingly red roses. And by them,

The flowers from one place in the entire world, Selenias.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Asch's<em>_ POV_**

"Van."

"Luke, come with me, there's no one else here that needs you anymore. I. Need you."

"Deal. I have to get Venessa first though."

"Okay then, let's go. Luke."

I snapped at Van, "it is Asch; I will never go by that name. Ever." And stormed off to find Venessa. Primstone was with me, and Van found out what happened. He promised us a new place to live, and no-one would ever hurt us again.

I accepted, telling him what happened, when I heard a scream yelling my name. I looked at Master Van, and nodded, and we both took off. We finally found who yelled my name, Venessa, and she had two wolfs around her. The fonon's in the air was dangerous, and Van made a barrier, and she said something that caught in my throat.

Blow.

"Blow."

I watched with horrible eyes when the wolfs burned up in misery, then the wind around my sister made their ashes disappear. She collapsed on the ground, barely alive, and coughing out a bunch of blood. I screamed and ran to her, Master Van calling me back. I didn't listen, and ran over to her panicking.

"V-V-V-Venessa! K-Keep your eyes open!" I said scared.

"A-Asch?'' She asked me, confused as to what happened.

"Stay with me, please!" I said, crying. I don't want to lose my only family member left that knows who I really am.

"I won't. Just. So. Tired." Then she closed her eyes. Then stopped breathing.

I shooked her, trying to keep her awake. "Venessa Fon Fabre! Please, stay!" Then Van came over and calmed me down.

"Asch, it's okay, she just passed out." He said, soothing me.

"She did?" I asked surprised.

"Yes. Please, don't freak yourself out over these things." Then he sighed as he looked over to my sister. "Now do you know anything that just happened?"

I shooked my head, "N-No, but she partly… Seventh and Eighth fonist. She can see dead people, and I think that's it."

"Hmm. You don't think-," Then he saw a journal. He picked it up, and read the contents, than paling a bit. "Asch, we need to go. Now." Then he handed me the journal. I gave him a confused expression, and put the journal away as Legretta came and sighed. "So she's still out?"

"Yes, we need to go to Daath. She needs to be examined, and I'll give the God-Generals a copy of what's in this journal. It's very important."

"Right." Then Legretta picked my sister up. I watched, worriedly, and followed them, not looking back.

Well, this is great. Just bloody perfect.

I smirked to myself and wondered '_bloody? Where did that come from?'_ I looked at Venessa and saw her red hair going everywhere. I saw how peaceful she looked in Legretta's arms, and I said to myself.

"If my name is Asch, then it's going to be Asch the Bloody."

* * *

><p><strong>Mp<strong>: Sorry if it's bit OOC.

Most of the POV's is Venessa's view, but so is Saga's; and Asch's is in here. You'll get to know more about Saga's persona later on.

Next Chapter: _**Meeting the god-generals**_


	3. Meeting the GodGenerals  T for Rape

**Mp:** Why hello everyone! SSSOOO sorry for the long wait! I had a writer's block, and I probably won't post this chapter up right away. So I have a little explaining to do here it seems…

I am really grateful to _**DAve and Bob**_ because without you, I don't know if I would actually make sense. My stories are just random stuff popping out of my head, so I certainly think I need to make this as long, quick, and easy as possible…

**From the First chapter, Asch was 10. It was when Van, kidnapped him and made him a replica in Choral Castle. Venessa's 6 ½ and I'm going to put the time relapses in here so you guys reading get a better idea on what's going on.**

**Also, that was **_**AND**_** still 7 years ago. Because when the game starts, Luke is 17 at the beginning of the game, so, like I said, I'll put the whole 'years later' thing in :)**

**Er, Saga and Goth are OCs I made, as Venessa, but you might not get to see them for awhile. Maybe, maybe not, who the heck knows?**

**Venessa is going to meet Sync a couple of years before he's actually born! So instead of two, it's going to be four years he's an Ion replica. She'll also meet Arietta earlier too, because she would be 14 for Ion two years as a guardian, and instead, will be 12.**

**Sorry, but sometime, I will go back into putting this stuff into the other chapters. Or I'll leave it in this one, I have no idea.**

If you also want to know about the flowers, the lavender flower has to do with Venessa. I heard they clear out the soul and body, but to me, I just like them! (^.^) because my birth flower is that, and they smell good while they are pretty! The roses has something to do with Saga and Goth ***hint for spoilers in chapter***; and the Selenias are from Van saying in a way, "I now have new God-Generals!" or "they are now mine!"

Er… Now that I put that thought to typing, it sounds very creepy… ***Sweatdrops*** Thank you so much for taking time favoriting; author alerting; reviewing, and more! Maybe at the end, someone can tell me if I need more work in tiny pee-brained head?

Well, enough rambling, I'm starting!

Warning: Rape Scene, you can read that, or skip it and read at different part of the story when she recovers…

_**Chapter 3: Meeting the God generals**_

-Venessa-

Everything went dark. Well, it is dark. And it's scaring the heck out of me, and I have a bad feeling.

I hear the _*__drip, drip__* _of something that sounds like water. I mean, what else drips? It's not a possibility that there's ants that somehow storms into my ears making a *_DRIP, DRIP*_

There's a purple dewy mist that surrounds me, and it does sound like I'm underwater a bit. My movements are sluggy, and I'm completely dizzy.

'_I need to get out of this dark place!' _I practically screamed in my head. But when I open my mouth, nothing comes out. Scowling, I figure I might as well float in this hell-like place, so I just float there, like I'm dead.

'_Wonder how Asch is doing? I need to get back to bubba, but how? It's just… Dark… And misty…' _And as if something answered my call, this memory or whatever came. Curious and shrugging, I float over to where it is and watch it. Except this time, I can hear and see it perfectly fine.

A little girl around 6 or 7 was at a gravestone. It had Lavender- wwwaaaiiittt a sec. Oh darn, that's me!

She/me was looking at this gravestone with awe, or confusion. I looked at what I was looking at, and saw my locket. '_Oh yeah, I left that there as a reminder that that isn't me anymore'_ and also saw the journal was gone. Pretty soon, the girl was running away, tears streaming down her face, clutching something leather. '_Well speak of the devil, there's that __**FRICKEN**__ journal'_. The floating me was still there, at the grave stone.

I pondered at the question that keeps randomly popping in my head, '_Is this what it's like? People always said your last memory goes through your head before you die, or pass on into the floating Fon belt in the sky.'_ But my head is irking me to find answers, that there's something missing. Like in first person view, or third. Never-the-less, I was sitting right at the gravestone, wondering what the heck was keeping me here.

What was five minutes (IT FELT LIKE HOURS!) something happened. A big bouquet of white, beautiful flowers were laid onto the grave. It shocked me to see it was (Master) Van, having a smug look on his face. He walked away, into the forest, calling Asch's name out. Now, a little creeped out (_Mp: "__**STALKER ALERT**__", your stalker is calling you! LOL had to put that in there… Continue!) _I still sat there, wondering about random stuff.

Then a couple minutes after that, the bushes rustled. "What is it now?" and it surprised me that it was MY voice. "Yay! I can talk again!" Then this random man came out of the bushes, and looked around suspiciously. I was entranced by his suspicion as if he was itching for a fight. He nodded to himself and said below the whisper, _"This is the right spot alright." _And walked to my grave. Well, my FAKE grave. I gave him a "HUH?" look, but of course, no one can hear or see me. He had in his hands a bunch of roses, which he put RIGHT by my locket.

I thought he was simply…_ Breath-taking!_

He had this light moose-colored hair that shined in the moonlight. Oh yeah, it gotten dark in this scary dream. He had striking yellow eyes that shone topaz with the light. A dark, red jacket was on, over a dark brown shirt that adventures wore. His light red pants gave away with his tanned boots that showed he certainly wasn't from here. He had an axe behind his back, and I stiffened upon seeing it in sight.

My question: WHO is _this_ breath-taking _man?_

It was like he knew me… But then, he doesn't…

Then all of a sudden, Luke came out and stood in front of him. _Alone._

The man, smiled a comforting smile, and ruffled the replica's head, "Do you know who this is Luke?"

Luke, gave the mysterious man a confused look, and looked at the grave, then back at the man, but the mysterious man continued, "Venessa Fon Fabre. Your little sister, a _murderer-_,"

'_So it was __**HIS**__ voice I heard! Dang that beautiful man- wait what the?! What am I thinking!?'_

And the man's pearl white teeth shown as he finished his little sentence that made the hairs on my neck stand up. "And our sweet, innocent, _memory rose."_

I felt the hairs on my neck stiffen, and my back shivering. This is a warning! L-Like, something bad's going to happen to Luke.

Luke… My brother's replica…

I scowled to myself. I shouldn't think like that. Van made Luke! It isn't Luke's fault, or Asch's, _it's __**VAN'S!**_

But… That would mean that my brother's replica is also… My brother?

I guess whatever sisterly instincts took over, as I realized, Luke's in danger! '_I have to __**warn**__ Luke that this… Mysterious hot-g-guy is a big no no! HE's D-A-N-G-E-R-O-U-S!'_

Screaming as loud as I could in the purple, misty fog-like place, I shrieked "LUKE RUN! R-RUN! T-THIS MAN'S DANGEROUS!" Crying out, I pleaded, "P-please hear me! PLEASE!"

Luke, he looked around with a curious expression. Like he'd heard a voice. **HE** heard **ME?** Trying again, I shriek, "It's dangerous! He'll hurt you! Please, _**RUN!**_"

The man continued anyways, "Luke, do you know what a _**memory rose**_ is?" A pause, "This world's only destruction. There's a secret organization-?"

"_**SAGA!?"**_ Another man's voice came out.

The mysterious man, now known as Saga, turned around to see who called him. Another man, about "Saga's" age came in front of Saga. He had wild, coal-black hair that was undeniably spiky. Even though it was short, you could tell that it defied gravity no matter what. His fierce, fury-hated tangy orange eyes were giving Luke a fury glare. Luke just stared blankly at the newcomer, not noticing that the new man was clenching his fist at his sides, willing himself not to kill the Fabre.

Luke tooked every detail of this orange-eyed man. Me, well, I did too, though, I had to squint to get a better look. The man, had black _EVERYWHERE._ His shirt was black, which had an orange/red/yellow symbol on the back… '_It looks… like… A rose? No… It's…' _

Furrowing my eyebrows, I wanting to keep going, so the next thing I looked at was his weapon of choice. Ah, it seems he's a magic user, for he has… Hmm, A book?

'_What the heck is this, a circus?' _The newly-dubbed-by-Saga "Memory-Rose" thought sarcastically. Let's keep going…

His pants were tight… TOO tight, like a pair of-… Spandex? '_Yep, definitely spandex…'_ I thought. Nothing special about his boots, which was thigh length, but, going back, this is his outfit/uniform.

Looking back to the design, I looked it over and over, and then it finally clicked. With a horror-stricken face, the words came right out of my mouth, "It's them."

"Goth? I thought you were supposed to look for that wretch of a memory rose?" Saga answered distastefully, might I add. My eye twitched and I yelled, "I'm _**RIGHT**_ here bitches!"

Of course, this time, Luke's hand twitched, and I was _pretty_ sure _he_ heard me that time.

Goth, the stupid orange-eyed bastard replied coolly, "I was supposed to keep an eye on you, so you wouldn't escape. Of course, that's what happened to that so called… _Bitch._"

_**WHO THE HELL**_ is _**HE**_ talking about?

Apparently, Saga was muttering something like, "_Don't talk about her like that…"_ As the keyword, _tried_ '_Poor guy'_ to ignore him by turning to Luke. He picked up the locket and said, "Take this and treasure it. Forever, and always, dear replica."

Oh bbboooyyy, the look on Goth's face would've made a baby cheagle pee, poop, and die all at once. He was M-A-D! '_At least he is. He deserved it after insulting hottie! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?'_

Unfortunately, fiery-red-head girl was slapping herself silly, because of 6-7 years olds hormones. Luke looked at the temperamental orange-eyed man bickering and annoying the now becoming impatient Saga that looked like he was trying to keep his cool. Finally, Saga looked at Luke and sighed. "Until next time, little replica." And turned back to Goth finally snapping, making me, Luke, and Goth jump. "Goth, _**memory rose**_ is getting away, and we _**have**_ to go after her. Come." Then he walked to where the red-head girl ran off to. Goth, sulking and aggravating him even more, yelled, "YOU BASTARD! COME _**BACK**_ HERE!" and sprinted into the forest.

Sweat-dropping, I sighed, "Is this stupid memory thing over?" But a Luke crying made me go back to the memory. I looked at him and smiled sadly. '_He may be a replica, but he's __**STILL**__ my brother. I think…'_

"Uh…. Umm…." '_Darn it, I'm horrible at this stuff….'_ "Don't be scared! P-Please, don't cry!"

Then I just started singing, just out of comfort as I floated to him. A bittersweet melody lullaby I made up on the spot.

"_Hush little Luke, please don't cry_

_Everything's gonna be alright…"_

'_This is stupid; I'm just making up a fricken song to make Luke stop crying…'_ I thought, but kept going anyways.

"_Daddy's going be there with a fonstone_

_Then with a smile_

_He'll by you diamonds, and ligers just to make you smile_

_And if those diamond rings don't shine and the ligers don't uh…. rawr_

_He hurt those ligers to death_

_Then go to the scorers to go sell those and get millions of them back."_

Even though the song was short, it was all I needed to do. Repeat it over, and over.

"There, There Luke, it's alright. Honestly." I said, trying to make it sound right. Luke quieted down, and looked at the locket for a bit, until he heard a voice. He ran off, and I tried floating to him, but ended up falling on the ground. So I got up quickly and ran.

To the back of the manor, was Guy, Mom- no Madame Fabre, Duke Fabre, Princess Natalia, and Luke. Guy went up to him, and for once, I could hear and see everything in this hell-hole.

"Luke, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Guy asked in his comforting tone. He walked up to Luke, and got on one knee, looking at him, dead-on in the eyes. Luke, just hugged Guy and said a word, and everyone gasped. He looked confused, so Guy said, "Go on, and try again." With a confident smile.

"Shi-Shi?" Luke said. He looked everywhere and tears came back. I silently cried inside, and said, "Go on Luke, you're doing great. Almost got your first word out." He still looked everywhere, and had a sad smile on his face.

"Si-Si?" He tried again with determination in his eyes. Then I realized what he was trying to say. "Sissy? SIS-sy. Now try again, you can do it."

"SISSY!" Luke managed to scream out with small tears of joy in his eyes. Guy and Natalia looked down, as Madame Fabre.

"Sissy huh? You wanted to see Venessa?" Natalia said with pain evident in her voice. Silently, she walked over to where Guy and Luke were and told Luke, "I'm sorry Luke. B-But…" Then she cracked, "S-She's n-n-ot here any-more-more!"

"What?" I practically yelled. "I'm am _**SO**_ here you ungrateful cousin of mine! I'm… RIGHT… Here!" I seethed.

"Si-Si sung mi a sung thouh! Si-Si dwid! Mi her hwer!" Luke cried out to Natalia. Natalia, confused as ever tried to piece up what he said, but failed. Guy, though, understood every, little, word.

"Sissy sung me a song though! Sissy did! Me heard her?" He saw Luke looking into his hand, and asked, "Well Luke, Whatcha got in your hand there?"

"Si-Si gwave mi tris! A pictwire!" He smiled brightly, and showed Guy my locket. My… Locket…

"Sissy gave me this? A picture?" and Guy accepted the locket into his hand. He gotten everybody's curious glances, and opened the locket up, and eyes widened in shock. Duke Fabre, then asked what spilled more fuel into the fire, "Guy, what's wrong?"

"T-This?! V-Venessa? B-But?" Luke looked at Guy, wondering what was going on when Guy was shocked. "Luke, w-where d-did you g-get this?" Guy asked shocked.

"Guy, what is going on?" Natalia asked angry and annoyed that he wasn't listening. Luke smiled happily, and answered, "Bwy the bwig srtone. Si-Si sung me a sung thwere~"

"Oh Luke… Now Guy is… Fuck… I'm pretty much screwed…" I said loudly. Luke, however heard me, and yelled, "Si-Si! Cwme bwack!"

"By the big stone. Sissy sung me a song there. Sissy. Come back." Then like lightning, he ran to Madame Fabre and said, "Didn't you give this to Venessa? All the time, she wore it, and never tooked it off. So… She can't be dead!"

"GUY YOUR SUCH AN IDIOT! I DON'T HAVE A CLUE!" I yelled, but unfortunately, Luke had heard and said, "Guy you'wre an idwiot!"

Gasps could be heard, as Guy spun around and said, "Wha?"

"I down't hwave aw cwue!"

"Luke, what are you saying?"

"_**BLOW!"**_ A scared voice said. I looked at Luke in scared-ness as he smiled happily. I paled and said, "Luke, don't you dare-!"

"Bwoa!"

"Blow? Ooooo…" Guy's face paled as the realization sunked into him.

"DUCK! NOW!" Duke Fabre said loudly, making everyone fall to the ground.

Then the memory ended as I heard Luke crying "Si-Si!" and screaming as it went dark…

My eyes opened a bitty bit, as everything was blurry. A pained gasp went through my mouth, as I tried to figure out where I was. I didn't get out of bed. I just looked around the room, and was awed.

Dark purple was everywhere on the walls, and I wondered if this was an even more painful nightmare. The bed was HUGE! It was a king four-poster, that had a beautiful dark-brown headboard that was genuine wood. My silver sword was sitting innocently against the door that was a light purple. A dresser was to the right side of the bed was the same, as the desk in front of the bed. Curious to the desk, I walked over to it, and sit in the chair. What I found wasn't what I expected.

It was a letter, but from who, I haven't gotten the foggiest clue.

So, I opened it, and was immediately engulfed in reading it.

_**Dear Venessa,**_

_**Hello. This is Dorian General Commandant **__**Vandesdelca**_ _**Grants**__**. Your brother, Asch the Bloody is here training with me today. I am terribly sorry that I cannot be there when you awaken, but down the hall to the right is a meeting room. We, as in you, Asch, I, and the rest of my God-Generals so far, will meet in there at 2:00. You will meet all my God-Generals, and I will assign who shall be your instructor, or you can decide for yourself. Your Oracle Knights uniform is in the closet, and there are plenty of spares. Your sword, and daggers, is by the door, and Primstone is with Asch and I.**_

_**Please, free to walk around the church, or library, whichever one you choose. But please make sure to keep an eye out for Grand Maestro Mohs. He is… A mean-like man and I trust that you wouldn't like him anyways. **_

_**Also, we are like Fon Master Guardians. Fon Master Guardians protect the Fon Master, which is Fon Master Ion. If he's alone, please, give him your assistance. If you are doing orders, and he is alone, HE will always come first.**_

_**Now, I will leave you to get ready, now.**_

"Well, isn't he a nice Commandant?" Looking on the desk, I found a sack of Gald?

_**-P.S there is three million gald in this sack, and in the back-pack by it is 30 apple, orange **_(I shuddered at the thought of anything orange) _**Melange, lemon, miracle, lottery gels in there included with life bottles, panacean bottles, treats, and paper/pens. I suggest you take extra care of them. That's over a twenty million gald budget.**_

"Well then, it sounds like he'll kill me if I lose any of this. ARGH! Now What?"

-_**P. P. S. This messenger bag here has a wing pack in it, while it never gets too full or heavy. It's a never-ending bag.**_

"Anything else?"

-_**P. P. S. S. **_"GROANS LOUDLY"

_**Your name is now Venna the Lavender Flower. Or Venna the Bloody Lavender Flower, either or, the knights know that you and Asch are brother and sister. If they do any funny stuff-**_

"_FUNNY _stuff?" I asked confusedly.

_**Legretta, Asch, You (If you know any spells and can/or use them) or I will punish them into oblivion. Or, you can get them thrown in prison for assaulting a god-general.**_

_**Finally, Welcome to the Family, Venna.**_

I smiled. Family… Well, I better get ready then!

Singing softly, I walked into the nice, beautiful/white marbled bathroom and turned the hot and cold water on. Putting a stobber in the Bathtub, I walked to where there would be-?

"Where the hell are the towels?" I asked myself. I looked for any cabinets, but at last! I didn't see any… Oh…

There's a toilet, and their on top of it…

"I am _such_ a blonde!"

Taking of the- WTF?!  
>"THE HELL?!" I screamed loudly.<p>

-**Ahem… Meanwhile from the random guards position outside in the hallway…-**

"Hey hunny, how are you doing?" A red-headed Casanova asked a raven-haired girl that was glaring at him. His crystal blue eyes were showing glints of amusement, as his oracle knight's uniform was light armored. His helmet was clunky, and was bothering him, so he took it off. "Ugh, I'll never wear that thing ever! It's not showing the Great Zelos Wilders face for all hunnies to see!" He whined, his long strawberry red hair cascading down into curls like a waterfall; while resetting his white headband/ sweatband like thing.

The woman, was a ninja/ assassin, so she instead, wore a kimono that was light lavender that showed her… melons… with loose black pants. Her light lavender gloves and boots topped with a baby pink bow keeping her… melons… in place, complimenting her garnet eyes and raven hair in a messy pony-tail. "Shut, the hell up Zelos! I can't believe Commandant Grants picked me to be with you! What the hell was he thinking?"

"And the wild banshee must be talking to herself. Too bad her melons won't say anything- gah!" The "wild-Banshee" kicked the "Great Zelos" in the nuts for saying stupid stuff. He was in for a surprise, when she gotten a hidden dagger, and said, "If you say _one_ more thing, I will cut those pretty red curly locks of your hair off, _Casanova._" She said dangerously.

He shrieked, "No SSSHHHEEEEEENNNAAA~~~~~! I love~~~ my long hair!" He whined.

Another guard, laughed, and said, "Wow Zelos, you got t-o-l-d!"

Zelos straightly said, "Bud if you don't help me, I'll come back to haunt you!"

"Bud" is a cute 11 year old boy that had spiky chocolate hair that defied gravity. He was a swordsman that carried twin swords. His chocolate/ brown eyes laughed at the two on the floor. Oh, he wore a red jacket, suspenders, black pants, boots, and gloves, and white ribbons came out of his jacket. "Uh, sorry Zelos, but I don't want to get hurt by Sheena. She looks murderous."

Sheena, the 12 year old, grinned. "Now, Lloyd, that is the reason I like you." And turned to Zelos, "Now… Zelos, what's the magic word?"

"Tofu!"

They had gotten deadpan faces. "Uh. Zelos, why did you say Tofu?"

The 15 year old Casanova grinned, "I dunno, my violent banshee~! GODDAMMIT!"

Lloyd and Sheena snickered.

"_**WHAT THE HELL?! WWWHHHOOO PUT THIS ON ME?!"**_ A girl's voice screamed.

The guards, looked at the door, and gulped. This was b~ad. Zelos wasn't supposed to know the new god-general was a girl, and her brother is the new "Asch the bloody".

Zelos, however, had hearts in his eyes, "Ooohhhh, this new god-general's a female huh?" Then started bombarding them with questions like, 'is she sexy?!' or 'Temperamental?' and things like that. Sheena sighed, and went red as Zelos glomped her. Lloyd, sweat-dropped, and grabbed Zelos, and said, "Alright Zelos, that's enough…"

Sheena, however, was calm and said, "I'm sure everything'll be alright. Let's hope Zelos doesn't get fried by Major Legretta's guns, or Largo's huge scythe-."

Zelos gulped loudly, but Sheena continued, "Or the commandants imperial slaughter. Or even worse! Asch the bloody's new mystic arte!"

Zelos gulped even _louder_, "Who's this… er…"

Lloyd played along with Sheena, "Asch the bloody?"

"Y-Yeah?" Zelos croaked out.

"Oh, he's?!" Sheena started, but the door they were watching opened, and out came out a 6-7 year old. Zelos had hearts in his eyes, as he saw what she was wearing.

"Augh, this outfit! It's pretty, but- AUGH!"

The 6 ½ year old couldn't figure it out. After, her heavenly bath, she hummed her way towards her closet. The closet's the same as the bed, drawer, and desk-

You get the idea.

Anyways, she was in a confused state. Her outfit had somethinglike _streamers_ coming out at the end. Then at the front, were even _bigger streamers_. Well actually, it's more like a complicated idea that someone came up with, that just didn't work out the hypothesis right.

Speaking of complications… What the heck is this thing, a part shawl streamer thing?

Looking at it, at least it had a shirt under it too. It looks like the _streamers_ are attached to the _shirt_ while the shawl goes over it. I think…

It had dark, beautiful purple lines in the front, with black around the purple lines. Its _sssooo ppprrreeettttttyyy!_

Ahem. Anyways, the streamers in the back of the outfit (_Mp: Heh, __**streamers**_) had pretty much the same thing going on. It started being a light purple, then medium, then dark purple again. But the outside of it is black. No no, not like one side all different kinds of purple, just… You know? Since it turns dark, it goes black?

Well my shirt has the _exact_ same going on, and there are no _sleeves_! Instead, there's these little random stringy like thing.

I wished I had pants, but alas, whatever evil dimensional person out there hates me, gave me a skirt. I don't care for skirts; it's just I like pants _better_. So the skirt had dark purple coming up from the ends, then ending in black. The rest of it, black.

I feel gothic, or even worse, an emo kid.

Well, knowing me, I probably am one.

Nugh! At least I had these purple like cloth thingy mijigger that starts at the shoulder, and ends at my wrist. Then, they had dark purple/black fingerless gloves to fit my hand snugly.

Sighing, I got my long, purple socks that ended above my knees on, and the black boots. Looking in the mirror, I cringed as I looked at my hair. What? I'm not a girly girl, just I hate it when my hair's ratty-like!

"Whelp, better get this hair looking presentable!" I said happily to myself, and looked around the room. I finally found the object of interest, and snatched it up, and started untangling my hair with the nice and soft brush.

Finally, I looked at my hair and deemed it presentable. I had bangs and I never cutted them before, so I left them there. Right above my nose, is a have curly-like bang that goes to the left of my face. My hair goes to a bit like neck length, but above the shoulder blades. Thick, Curly strands are out, and hangs loosely as I tried to tame them.

Staring at myself, I ask quietly, "Can I do this? I mean… What if… Nobody likes me? Or is jealous of me?" Shivering, I went to the door, and grabbed my sword, and tied the randomly tan scarf around my middle. A tan bandanna was there to, and I tied it around my neck cutely, and then opened the door.

Who ever knew what awaited the other side…?

-Lloyd's POV-

Sighing, I said, "Zelos you should stop glomping Sheena and help us wait for Venna the lavender flower. Don't you know that Commandant Grants will have our heads if we aren't helping her?"

Zelos, just laughed while Sheena was about to kill him. He said, "And miss out on this opportunity bud? No way!"

Sheena was _**going**_ to kill Zelos. She was already calling one of her guardians, the guardian of wind. "Zelos-?" I started to say, but then the light purple door opened, and a little girl came out. I just looked at her and grinned a sheepish grin and waved. She was blinking like she didn't know what to do, and waved questioningly back. I give her a, "please-don't-ask" look and she nods, but looks at Zelos and Sheena with amusement.

-Venessa again-

I was completely confused as I opened the door and saw what was awaiting me at the other side.

There was this kid around Asch's age just facepalming himself and muttering, "Sheena's definitely going to kill you Zelos…" His back was towards me, so he must've not heard the door…

I cast him a questioning glance, and then see a strawberry-red head boy on a girl glomping her to death. I see the look on said girl '_Sheena? I'm guessing that this is her… And Zelos is the red-head… But?_' Then I looked at the brunette that was trying to end the violence, '_who is that then?'_

The girl looked around the brunette's age said, "Oh guardian of the wind…"

I kinda gotten pale, '_G-Guardian?!'_ "W-Whoa?!" I squeaked out in a whisper. The brunette was going to say something, but I closed the door, and he turned around. I looked him in the eyes, and saw they were chocolate brown. Then, I looked at "Sheena" and "Zelos" playing and blinked a bunch. The brunette sheepishly grinned and waved. Confused, I hesitantly waved back at him.

I think he also gave me a "please-don't-ask" look and I nodded so he knew I understood. Then I looked back at Sheena and Zelos with amusement.

"Uh…" I say, but they're still not listening. Annoyed, I cough to get their attention, which was a success.

The red-head, Zelos, came out of no-where and _**GLOMPED**_ me. I squeaked, and he said, "K-yah! She's _**SO**_ cute~!"

While he was glomping me, I gave him a look over. He looked around 15, and I have a feeling he liked girls/women, a-_lot._

Sheena, the girl, smacked him in the head and said, "Zelos, get _**off**_ of her! Asch might actually _**kill**_ you!"

Zelos just grinned and said, "This rosette –_I cringed at rose still about "memory rose"-_ won't tell anyone, right cutie?"

I gave him a blank look until it finally dawned that he was talking to me, and said, "W-Well…. Umm…. Y-You s-see… I er… -_sighs_- I'm confused."

The brunette walked over and said, "Let her go Zelos! She's too young –_I twitched_- for you anyways, and besides! Commandant Grants wouldn't allow you to sweet talk a new god-general this young." He finished.

Zelos was a whole 'other story. He said, "Aww~ but Bud~!" I thought, '_So bud is the brunette's name? That's a weird name…'_ Zelos continued while crushing the air out of my lungs out, "She's _**SSSOOO**_ cute though~~~!" And he had hearts _EVERYWHERE_ in his eyes.

Finally having enough, I croak, "C-Can't B-Breathe! –_Coughs- __**Let go!**_"

Zelos let go and was apologizing a bunch. "Oh Lorelei! I am _SO, __**SO, **__**Sorry**__**!**_"

I was wheezing on the ground and coughing a bunch. Sheena came over and knelt down next to me, and said, "Are you alright? Do you need an apple gel?"

Nodding, I said, "P-Please!"

She handed me a red gummi-like circle and I gratefully ate it. The coughing stopped, and both of us got up. Giving her a grateful, genuine smile, I say, "Thank you Sheena!"

Taking a step back, she says, "Y-Your welcome! But…" Standing back to normal, she asks, "But how did you know my name?"

I smile, and said, "Easy! I heard Bud-," Bud opens his mouth, but I interrupt him, "Say '_Sheena's definitely going to kill you Zelos_' so I saw Zelos-," Zelos had tears building up in his eyes with hearts, "glomping you, which I assume is Sheena. Right?"

She smiled, and said "Yep, that's pretty much right!" And the brunette says, "But my name isn't Bud!"

I turn to look at him, and said, "Then you are…?"

"Lloyd Irving!"

"Nice to meet you Lloyd, Sheena, and Zelos!" Then I almost walked straight around the corner before I forgot everything! '_Gosh, I'm such a blonde!'_ Smacking myself on the head, I say, "Of course I would be the only one that would do such a thing." And ran back around to find Sheena, Zelos, and Lloyd. Finally finding them, I say, "Where are my manners! I'm Venessa- I mean, Venna the Lavender Flower! Or… Uh, Venna the Bloody Lavender Flower. You know same old, same old!"

All three said, "Venna the Lavender Flower?" Questioning and confused.

Laughing nervously and looking at the ground, I say, "Yeah…"

Sheena comes up and says, "Don't be sad! It's just… A mouthful, right Lloyd?"

Lloyd snaps his fingers, and says, "How about we make you a nickname that we'll use when you're around?"

I look at him, and say, "You really mean it?"

Zelos comes up and wraps his left arm around Sheena and his right one around me and says, "Of course cutie-pie! Violent Banshee over here uses Sheena as her nickname!"

***SMACK!*******

I cringed at the smack, as Zelos says, "Owww! SSHHEEEENNAA~~!"

Sheena looks smugly at the red mark around Zelos left side of his face, and grabs me away from his hold. She says, "We aren't going to call Venna "Cutie-Pie!" how about Vanna?"

"Great idea Violent Bansh-…"

***Punch!*******

"**AND STOP CALLING ME THAT!" **Sheena yells at Zelos, and for a minute I felt sorry for him, until Lloyd comes up and says, "Well Vanna, welcome to the group!"

'_Group? Friends? These guys?'_ I ask as I see Lloyd smiling, and Sheena trying to kill Zelos again and I smiled at the thought. '_Yeah! Friends! Friends forever!'_

"Thanks Lloyd!" I chirped and then I laughed nervously. "Uhh… Do you know what time it is?"

Lloyd rubs his head and says, "Around 1: 59-?"

"OH NO!" I make everyone jump, and I run around. "I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THE MEETING ROOM IS! Oh no… Master Van's- I mean, the Commandant- Oh screw it, I need to find the meeting room!" I shrieked.

"Well, Vanna, we'll help you~" Zelos said, putting an arm around my shoulders again, "Come on guys! It's this way~ 3" Zelos said, guiding me to the right.

Lloyd and Sheena sweatdropped, while Sheena said, "Uh Zelos?"

Zelos stopped and looked behind him, "Yes Banshee?"

Sheena pointed to the left, and said, "You're going the wrong way… It's that way…"

Zelos turns around, with me, and says cheerfully, "Yeah, I knew that!"

Sighing to myself, I thought, '_It's going to be a looonnnggg day….'_

"Now are all my God-Generals here?" A high ranking commandant asked in what looked like a meeting room.

All of them nodded, and a blonde woman with her guns out, as we know, Legretta, said, "All but one, but that is Venessa so I think that's okay she's late. She doesn't know where to go anyways so we'll allow that Commandant Grants."

The Commandant sighed. '_This is so annoying, having meetings every, single, __**day.**_' Rubbing his temples, he says, "Any questions about the new god-general that's coming today?" He asked the four members in the room with him. A black and white cat with burgundy eyes jumped in his lap, and meowed. Van, pets it gently and it purrs.

A man, the same on Venessa saw in Choral Castle, says, "I, Dist the Rose-,"

Asch coughs, "Reaper-,"

"Has some questions."

A tall man that looks like an ogre says, "Well Reaper, spit it out."

"Largo, Asch, IT's ROSE! Ahem…" With his chair high in the air, he says, "Why do we have to have a little pipsqueak in the rankings as a god-general? Surely this brat here is enough!"

Asch, stands up, and says, "Who you calling brat, you Ass! Besides, she's my little sister!"

Fuming, Dist ignores the outraging Asch, and continues, "How old is the pipsqueak?"

Asch replies quickly, "6 1/2… And if you do anything, you have to answer to me! Got it?"

"Yeah Yeah, whatever brat… I really don't care."

Largo joins the conversation saying, "So why is there a 6/7 year old joining? She must be very important to make a general in her age."

Sighing, the 20 year old commandant answered. "Because of this secret organization that wants to use her. Here are some envelopes with her details…" Handing the envelopes, with everyone curiously looking through, he continues. "There are the two most highly people that could massacre this whole cathedral of people without lifting a finger."

Largo, opening the envelope, reads this shocked, "Saga Treys, and Goth Yurt? Van, these are both of the most powerful opponents of all times! Why are they?" He trails off.

"Because she can-? Hmm? What are Dist and Asch arguing about?" Legretta asks confused. Looking at the Bloody and Reaper, they can hear their arguing and in unison sighs. It appears they don't like each other's little "Nick-name".

"You're obviously a brat! How old are you, Five?"

Seething, Asch says, "No! 10! And you're an asshole, you 76 year old hag!"

Red nose and running with anger, Dist retorts, "For YOUR information, I am 28! And I'm not a hag, I'm a man!"

Smirking in victory, Asch says, "Whatever."

Before Dist could say another word, Prim meow-ed and jumped off of Van scratching the maroon red door. It opens and three oracle soldiers and a red head god-general come in laughing.

"Ah, that's a good one Lloyd! Noishe is it? I need to see him sometime! I love dogs!" Venessa says, wiping her eyes then looking at the god-generals who sit there staring at her. She blushes a bit, and smiles widely, saying, "Hey!"

Pretty soon she gets glomped by a man _(Mp: girl *__**cough cough**__*)_ as he says, "You're so cute sweetie~~~~~~~~~!"

Asch is literally going to kill Dist, as he clenches his fists. "LET… Her… GO…"

Dist ignores him, and says, "I made this outfit! Is it comfortable, hmm? You even put the scarf on right too!"

Venna looks at him, and says, "Wha?"

Seeing the confused face made Dist gush over her even more, "Aww~! You're such a cutie! How old are you sweetie?"

Van shakes his head and says, "This isn't going to end is it Legretta?"

The blonde 19 year old says, "I doubt it. Dist leave her alone."

But again, it went on deaf ears. While the three mature god-generals watch, Largo asks a question. "What is her name and title?"

"Venna the… I'll let her tell you her title. I have to give her something anyways at the end of the meeting." Legretta and Largo cast Van a confused look, the look towards Venna who's trying to get Asch and Dist to stop fighting. The red-head soldier at the door finally gives in and grabs Venna away, and says, "It's no use Vanna, they ain't stopping."

Asch hears this, and snaps out of it hearing his sisters "NICKNAME" and says crossing his arms, "Who the hell are you?"

The red-head looks at the bloody, and says, "I am the great Zelos!"

The garnet-eyed girl soldier says, "The stupid flirt."

Zelos looked at the girl in mock hurt and said, "Aw Sheena that hurt my feelings!"

Asch then demanded, "Your last name?"

"Wilder. The Great Zelos Wilder! A-,"

Venna chirps, "_Casanova_!" And smiles innocently. Sheena and the brunette soldier laugh and Zelos pouts at Venna. "Vanna!" He whines, "I thought you would help back me up, not make it worse."

Venna smiles drop, and she asks, "What did I do?"

Asch grabs her and said straight to Zelos, but not without death glaring at him, "Vanna? It's Venna! Not that stupid name!"

Zelos snapped back, "What did you say!"

"You heard me!" Asch practically yelled in frustration.

"Guys…" Venna says but yet again, another argument comes and she sighs. Prim meows, and she walks to where Prim is and hugs her tightly walking back to where Legretta, Largo, and Van are. She see's Largo and says, "Hello! I'm Venna! Or Vanna! Or uh… Yeah… What's your name?" She chirps.

He blinks and surprise, then chuckles a low laugh and answers, "I am Largo the black Lion. The man earlier is Dist the Rose. Everyone calls him the Reaper though."

She turns to Legretta and gently puts Prim down, and hugs Legretta. Surprised, Legretta says, "Venna?"

"Hi again Legretta!" She says sweetly. Looking at Van, she says, "I think I know who I want to be my instructor Master Van!"

Van laughs, and says, "And who would that be?"

"Lloyd, Zelos, and Sheena of course!"

Then the room went silent. Of course Zelos was grinning ear to ear, and Lloyd was just as confused as Sheena.

"Who?" Legretta asked quietly like she misunderstood what the 6 year old said.

"Sheena Lloyd and Zelos!" She repeats.

Insert the crickets.

"I'll be an instructor!" Legretta and Dist say at the same time.

Van looks and says "Why? What are so special about those three?"

Venna fidgets nervously. "W-Well… First off, they're my friends! I don't know them well, but their already like family to me! Then… Something else, but it's a secret!" She said determinedly. Sighing, Van says, "If that's what you want…"

"But, Commandant Grants! These are mere kids! They can't teach her anything extravagant!" Legretta argued, "And I… Well…" She kinda blushed a bit, "Wanted to teach Venna myself, along with Tear."

Venna, hearing Tear's name, asks innocently at Van and Legretta, "Who Tear? Is she nice? Can I meet her! Pleaaaaasssseee!"

Van looks at Venessa, and chuckles, saying, "Yes she's very nice Venna. Tear is my sister you see." Venessa made a happy 'O' face, "But I'm sorry to say you can't see her yet. Maybe when you get older."

With happy tears, Venessa looks at Van and asks, "Promise?" and holds out her pinky.

Van, startled at the pinky promise, smiles gently and wraps his around hers, saying, "Promise." Then let's go of her pinky and looks at Legretta blushing even more because of her murmuring, "so… Cute…" and clears his throat, snapping her out of cutesy land. "Legretta you can only have one student at a time, and Venna made this request so they are going to teach her."

Sadly Legretta says, "Okay…"

Dist comes up to Van, flying in his chair whining, "Why not me, the great, Dist the R-,"

"REAPER!" Lloyd, Sheena, Zelos, and Asch yelled out.

"IT IS ROSE YOU IMBECILES!" Clears throat, "Cannot teach the young Venessa Fo-."

"B-But, I-I…" Venessa looked like she was going to cry waterfalls and wouldn't stop at all, and held Prim tightly, which made Prim hiss and glare at Dist.

Dist however, is frantically freaking out because of Prim's, Asch's, Zelos, Sheena's, Lloyd's, and Legretta's glares and that his "SWEETIE" is about to cry. "Sweetie don't cry! I didn't mean to offend you! Uh…" Venna looks at him and looks like she's going to cry even more. He freaks out, and then gets a idea, "How about you and me get ice cream after this meeting is over!"

It was more of a demand than a question, but that perked her ears up and the unshed tears dissolved, making everyone want to awe at the sight. Her crystal magical Purple and tiny bits of emerald green and lime green eyes, making the picture even cuter. "R-Really! Y-You h-have ice cream?!"

"OF course! What kind do you like?" Dist asks almost crying at the cute sight himself.

"Chocolate chip cookie dough, three scoops, in a waffle cone, with chocolate, sprinkles, and two scoops of rocky road!" Beamed Venna happily.

Everyone stares at the little girl almost crying in shock. The latter, without being Asch and Van. But, even Van gets a little surprised because he didn't know it was SO many scoops of ice cream. He only thought it was one…

In shock, Legretta, Lloyd, and Dist asked screaming, "FOUR SCOOPS OF ICE CREAM?"

Then she starts crying. Literally.

And all the mentioned boys… (_Mp: Poor Zelos… And Lloyd… And Gay reaper)___was never heard from again. Well, okay, they were, but not now though…

Anyone want to guess who did it?

With everyone there, the meeting was almost to a close, and Van made Venna stand up. Shyly, she stands up, and Van asks, "So now have you decided on a title yet?"

Nodding shyly, she answers, "I am now Venna the lavender flower. Or you can call me Venna the Bloody Lavender Flower, because Asch is my brother…" Then she looks at Van. "Did you have something for me Commandant?"

"Yes, thank you for reminding me Venna…" He beckons her to come to the head chair of the long, burgundy table, and she walks with Prim by her side. When she reaches him, he grabs something out of his pocket, and gives it to her. Looking at it, she gasps.

There in her hand, is a lavender flower that is a hair clip that goes in her hair.

And that truly made her beam with happiness.

-**Time skips to let's see… Four years later**-

"Oh Venna! Where are you?" A frantic voice called out.

A maid in the Oracle Quarters cast one of the Lavender Flower's guardians a questioning look, while that guardian is running, saying "Excuse me, coming through." To most of the soldiers they bumped into.

Running across the bridge, the guardian's frantic garnet eyes search down below, while she pulled her bangs out of her hair, and put a bobby pin to her left side, holding it there. Tightening her spiky ponytail and baby pink bow on her waist, she waits for the other two guardians to come. The guardian now has grown into a 16 year old, that people often mistake the Sheena Fujibayashi as an 18 year old. Some soldiers always flirt with her, and she answers with a slap or two of her own.

Sighing, she sits down, waiting for the other two guardians. "What is taking them both so long? We said we would meet here… Unless Lloyd actually has another new job or Zelos is flirting with girls again…"

"SHEENA!"

Turning to her left, the bright red outfit, and brown suspenders made her obviously know who the person who yelled her name is. Standing in front of her, was the one and only, Lloyd Irving.

"Hey!" Sheena said, waving, a small smile gracing her lips, "Have you found Vanna yet?"

Shaking his head and sitting down next to her, Lloyd said, "Nope, but there's a new god-general." The 15 year old sighed. "Her name is Arietta the Wild, and I heard Fon Master Ion found her. They said that she can communicate with animals and that she was from Hod. She was probably one when Hod was destroyed and the Liger Queen took her in like she was her daughter. Apparently, her "Brother" is going to be with us, and she has this creepy looking voodoo doll… She used to be a Fon Master Guardian, but Ion dismissed her, and Anise Tatlin is the Guardian now."

Shocked, Sheena turned to Lloyd, and asks, "She has a voodoo doll AND liger in the cathedral? That's insane!"

"I know. And the Fon Master demanded that she and Vanna would be great friends. Wonder what will be going on in Vanna's little 10 year old head of hers…"

"I don't know Lloyd." Sheena admitted, "But Asch is here to take her out for her birthday. Vanna's gonna be excited, plus with my summoning skills, she wanted to learn how to use Prim in battle or as a distraction. Most likely," Sheena shakes her head before chuckling softly, "She's going to ask her brother to spar with her to see her new moves."

"Really huh?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah it seems so…"Sheena looked at Lloyd, "Know where Zelos is?"

Lloyd shakes his head, "Haven't got a clue…"

"OI! Violent Banshee, Bud, found Vanna and she already sparring with Asch! There's also another new-god-general that is out there watching the both of them spar." The 19 year old yelled across the bridge to the right. Sheena's face went red when Lloyd sprinted off, yelling, "IM GOING TO Kill YOU ZELOS!"

Sheena watched them go under the bridge before sighing and saying, "Boys will be boys…" And followed after them.

This is it.

Now, Venna the lavender flower is no easy person to mess with. She can use summoning artes, healing magic, the Hod artes passed down only from citizens of Hod, AND all the fonon's.

And here is her chance to show it all to her brother.

The 10 year old red-head stared at her 14 year old brother. He came back from Sheridan, and wanted to take her out for her Birthday, but she asked him to spar with her, to which he accepted. Now, he's in for it.

Her brother, his long, Blood-red hair like Venna's, going crimson at the ends, now spiky at the top, standing in front of her, with his Special Maestros robe, Tabard, and black and red sword pointing at her, made her feel giddy. She hasn't done this in a while.

Arietta the Wild came out, with the other new god-general, known as Sync the Temptest and was curious to as why the siblings were sparring. So he asked Arietta if she would want to watch the match with her, to which she agreed to instantly, since that she knew Venna from helping her and Ion a lot in the Cathedral.

"Asch?" Venna called out.

Her brother's emerald green eyes locked with her magical purple ones, as a whole crowd of people wanted to watch them spar, and asked, "What is it sister?"

Gulping, she found it hard to breathe, and asked, "What do you think about my… Eyes?"

Staring at her curiously, he asked, "What about them?"

She sees her three guardians waved at her, before sitting in the bleachers as she smiled to herself. "I mean. I'm… Different than most people…"

Asch stares at her in shock, bout to say something, when she cuts him off, "I'm different! People look at me and think I'm cursed! All because I see the dead. There was this one person who looked at me, and hasn't even passed on yet. She had blonde hair, that was beautifully long, and emerald green eyes like ours. But then, her eyes changed my color all of a sudden. Then my hair is just like yours, but not my eyes. Why?"

"Because that's who you are, and I wouldn't change it in the world sis." Asch answered, smiling at her which made his fan girls faint.

"Yes, perhaps it is brother." Venna smiled, small and shy. "Thank you."

"Ready?" Asch asked, pointing his sword at me.

"Ready!" I said. Then he charged at me. Smirking, I started an arte. "May the merciless embrace of frost take you. Absolute!"

A whirlwind of windy ice surrounded Asch, and he put his sword up to defend against the bitter cold. But, a gigantic Icicle went in the middle, dealing some critical damage. He grunted in pain as shards of ice went in his face, giving him a frost bite. He somehow knew that it'll be cold for awhile as he shivered. "You've gotten stronger-," He said lowering his sword, and running again, but was shocked.

Venna already snapped out of the magical daze, and ran towards him, her silver katana in her right hand, and her ice blue dagger in her left. Asch put a guardian up, but she jumped over him and he knew it was too late, as he saw a fourth fonon FOF. Venna, taking the chance, yelled, "Frigid beast!" An Ice Beasts head slammed its way into Asch, and he heard a snap. '_Must've been one of my wrists.'_ He thought, and he tumbled downwards and felled on the ground rolling.

But Venna smirked, and got ready for her second arte, which was going to be involved with the second fonon, that the necromancer she heard from stories used. "O roar of the earth, bring forth the fangs of the mighty dragon. Ground Dasher!"

Asch narrowly dodged the crack in the earth, as sharp, jagged, rocks came up, and tore into his clothes, making him bleed from some of the scratches. He was very impressed at how strong his little sister is. '_Almost as good as the necromancer. Wait scratch that, she IS as good as the necromancer. Man, he'll have a challenge if he meets sis.'_ Yelling, he ran up to Venna before she could recover and yelled, "Fang blade!" A shockwave made her go up, and she was flying down roughly in the air, but recovered, so she flipped herself so she would embrace herself using her legs. "Bubba I ain't going down that-." She got cut off when Asch released an sixth fonon arte (_Mp: I think it's a sixth fonon….)_, "O darkened storm cloud, loose thy blade and run mine enemies through. Thunder Blade!"

A Blade of thunder fell right in the middle of where Venna was standing, and she felt electricity coursing through her body. She screamed as she got ready for Asch to run at her so she can use the Sixth fonon FOF circle. Apparently, Asch hadn't noticed it yet, as she was on a knee, pretending she was hurt.

"Wait, Vanna's hurt! No!" Zelos yelled from the crowd watching them. The fangirls of Asch were squealing high pitched screams, because they thought he was going to kill his own sister. Everyone yelled "VENNA!"

Ignoring them, Asch still ran at her. She counted… "9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… ***pop***" Then Asch reached her, sword raised high above his head, about to injure her badly. Then she grinned.

"I call upon the power of the holy blade… Prism Sword!" She chanted. Asch was glued to the ground as Venna side-stepped his attack easily, and yelled, "Powers of two blades, here we go! Bi-Prisonal Wrath!"

What would've been just a fonic glyph holding the enemy in place, while beams of light fell and a sword of light fell in the middle gotten 10 times worse. Instead of just a couple of beams, there was probably 15 beams of light that fell, and two swords of light fell, crisscrossing each other. Asch didn't know that she learned more 6th fonon spells.

Boy he was wrong…

Chanting again, she had a fonic glyph under her while she tried to get another 6th fonon spell. Putting the side of her blades forming an X, she chanted, "I'll show you power! Indignation Judgement!"

A spiral of blue and white went around Asch, and A Beam of light that spiraled upwards hit him hard, knocking him into the air, and the air out of him. He caught himself, and went to Venna, already in over limit. Venna, seeing this paled, and started summoning.

"Oh friend of mine, please come aideth me in this battle…" She raised a palm out towards the sky and yell, "Help me, Primstone!"

A Big animal fell out of the sky, almost hurting Asch in the process, barely tumbling out of the way, and landed right in front of Venna. It was hugemongous! Asch looked at Prim and smiled, "She gotten bigger hasn't she?"

Prim looked at him, with her burgundy eyes and winked. Arietta, in the crowd, stared at Prim in awe. Sync did too, but didn't show it because he was wearing that bird-beak of gold and red mask.

He saw the one he despised most, Fon Master Ion, and Anise Tatlin, his newly dubbed guardian. The girl that is 10 too, Anise, said, "Oh hey Gloomietta, Sync, do you know what's going on?"

The 13 year old resigned guardian of the Fon Master, and now a god-general, yelled, her rose eyes filled with fury, "You're a meanie Anise! My name isn't Gloomietta, its Arietta!"

Anise, her big brown eyes, and raven-hair in pigtails with yellow bows said, "Boooo… You're no fun!" Then turned to Sync. The 11 year old, with his spiky green hair, said, "How about you find out yourself Anise." Then ignored Ion, the one he despised the most. He started looking at the siblings down below, and a small smile graced his face.

Anise saw Sync smile, then turned to the fight and saw the siblings. She grinned and thought out loud, "Does Sync have a little crush?"

That caught him off guard, and he yelled, "That's ridiculous! Have you lost your mind pipsqueak?" Anise started arguing with him, and Ion made them stop. Then Arietta and Anise got into an argument, and started fighting, and it was finally Sync's turn to shut them up or else he'll "Stone Dragon Ascent" them both.

He sighed as they finally stopped and glared daggers at each other and turned to Ion, and asked, "Now then, who are they out there, battling?"

Anise was curious too, so she was patiently waiting for Ion to start the story of our two god-generals.

Ion looked out and happiness dawned his face, as Arietta's, and said, "Oh you mean Asch?"

Sync said, "No, I mean both of them."

"Asch and Venna is with the god-generals. Asch is the Special Ops god-general, while his sister, Venna, Is a eighth god-general with her intelligence and knowledge on many things." Ion explained.

"Things?" Anise scratched her head and looking at the girl with curiosity. "She doesn't look very strong, or important. She looks like my age, and that she looks like she's strong determined."

Now Arietta butted in, "She knows most things that people don't. Like, she knows some artes that were from the Hod war-,"

"Hod?!" Sync and Anise yelled. Luckily, no-one heard cause they were too absorbed in the siblings spar.

Nodding, Arietta continued, pointing a finger out each time, "She can heal, and summon her best friend that is an animal, Primstone, but people call her Prim for short," She looked at Prim, and saw both the younger kids gulp and giggled with Ion, "She's as good as the Necromancer they say, because she can control all the fonon's…"

Then Ion continued for her, "But there's a thing that rumors been told, but she lately clarified that they are true, and aren't rumors."

"Hmm?" Anise asked.

"Rumors? About what?" Sync asked, curiosity laced with his voice.

"That wasn't a rumor Fon Master, it's actually true." Arietta told Ion, "Well… Venna… w-well…"

"She has…" Ion tried but lost the strength to tell both the younger kids.

"What is it?" Anise asked. Sync noticed that both older kids gotten paler…

"It's really complicated, but we'll try to tell you." Arietta said. "See Venna's eyes?"

Sync and Anise looked over to where now Asch stopped fighting and was congratulating his sister and her teamwork with Prim. Prim watched with curious eyes at the four kids and Arietta smiled at her. Venna looked up at Prim and rubbed her head, causing Prim to purr. Sync saw her laugh with Asch, and saw her eyes were different from her brothers, emerald green. She had a tiny bit or that, and lime green, but the one that stuck out the most was her magical purple eyes.

Anise and Sync took a step back in shock, and said, "No one had purple eyes before in history!"

Ion laughed softly, and said, "Actually, there has been, but there hasn't been anyone for more than a million years. It's a legend that came true apparently, and people been wanting to talk to her, but are afraid."

"Afraid to talk to her for what?" Anise asked.

"They say that she can talk to/ and see the dead." Arietta replied solemnly.

Sync "Tsked" and crossed his arms, and said, "And you believe that?"

Arietta replied to Sync, "She said that she saw this girl with long, blonde hair and eyes like Asch's telling her that, "The time is near. Be careful of them." I have no idea what that means but she grew pale and paler every word she said to me. She's been awfully jumpy and emotional lately, like someone's going to pop out any minute."

Everyone was silent, and Anise asked, "Where'd she get Prim from? How is it that is a cat, and she's as big as a Griffon?"

Ion shrugged, "Beats me."

"VENNA! Venna! Answer me, come on! Birthday girl!" A boy's voice yelled.

"Oh no!" Arietta and Ion said, "We forgot her birthday was today!"

"How old is she?" Anise asked.

"10 years old today."

Sync almost choked on the water he just had to grab now and drink. He started coughing and yelled, "10! What in the HELL is she doing in the god-generals?!"

"Personal reasons I guess." Arietta said, then got pale and ran off, "VENNA! Come on, snap out of it."

All three turned around, and saw Venna pale as a ghost. Ion looked at her worriedly, and Anise did too. All three ran towards Asch that was trying to snap her out of her trance. "Hey, are you Asch the Bloody? I'm Sync the Tempest, and that's Arietta the Wild, what's wrong with Venna the Lavender Flower?"

Asch looked at them and said, "She's in a trance and can't seem to snap out of it. Venna?"

She kept on staring, and said, "Asch?"

"Venna, look away, okay? We'll get some ice cream, and then celebrate your birthday! You're a big girl now!"

Then it seemed that blood came out of her mouth. She started coughing up blood, and looked at her hand, deathly pale. Sync, now really, really, worried asked, "Are you alright?"

She looked at him, then saw Ion, and backed up, "The-There's two Fon Masters?"

Asch walked up to her and asked, "Sis what's wrong?"

"Ghost…"

Then she ran away from the bleachers and people staring at her, horrified.

And Ion paled too, I saw, and looked at me. I figured out.

She knows now.

-VENNA-

Running as fast as I could, I tried to get way from everyone. I was coughing up blood, and then saw to FON Master Ion's! How is that possible?

"DAMMIT!" I screamed when I had enough. "Why! Why now!? WHO ARE YOU?" I cried. I couldn't take it anymore. I've been seeing ghosts, and it scares me.

"VENNA!" I heard Sheena yell. "Vanna! Where are you!? ANSWER PLEASE!"

"SHEENA!" I started crying, and slid against a brick wall, putting my arms around my knees. I cried, for not knowing, with what happening, and that I know someone's watching.

"Corrine! Please help me find Vanna! She's having ghost's problems!" Sheena said urgently.

"Okay Sheena! I'm on it, Vanna's my friend too!" A high pitched voice said.

Then I heard boots coming my direction and looked up. But I stared in horror at who was there.

The black, spiky hair and fury tango orange eyes.

Oh Lorelei no!

He grinned an evil grin, and got a dagger out of nowhere and started walking up to me. I looked around and saw no-where to escape. And then I knew I had no chance against Goth.

"Why, where do you think you're going memory rose?" Goth asked, right above me, holding my hair tight in his fingers so that it hurt.

"L-Leave me alone G-Goth!" I yelled at him.

He looked around him and grinned evilly, then stared down at me and threw me to the ground. I cried out, as I fell awkwardly, and tried to get up to my feet, but couldn't. He advanced towards me, and pinned my hands to the ground. My blood went cold.

He sat on top of me, something I shouldn't feel into my stomach, and I went horror-stricken. I tried to get free, but his grip hurts and bruised my wrists. I tried grabbing my dagger, but couldn't, and tried spells, but realized I ran out. He grinned more, and grabbed a curse slot seal and used it on me.

'_Stop it! Let me go!'_

"Now are you going to be a good birthday girl, or are you going to be a bad one?" He asked.

"L-Let go!"

"Now now, don't you want this happening sweetheart?" He asked innocently, coming closer, and closer. He was near my ear and his breath made me shiver. "Or do you?"

"Get AWAY!" I screamed, but a 10 year old against an 18 year old is futile.

Then he took the scarf, streamers, and shawl off. I glared at him angrily. He threw them somewhere and made them burn. My eyes widenened as he tried to get my skirt off and I actually tried to kick him. But something must hate me…

He actually got it off and I was really scared now. Tears streaming as his thing went down there, and I cried in pain, "STOP! LET GO PLEASE!"

"Shut up bitch." Then He put some chemical thing in this needle and I cried even more. Why did I run off? He put the needle in my arm, and I felt like I was on fire. Then he put some chloroform on this gag, and put the damn thing on me, and then he tied my hands to this ladder looking pole that was in this alley that we were in.

'_Please stop! Let go! Goth Dammit! Corrine help me! Please!'_ I cried. I hated every single moment of it.

His hands roamed my top and I just felt as vulnerable as he took that off too. I felt weak, pathetic, scared, everything. I bet I won't even be alive after this.

I feel dizzy, and tired… I feel like I want to die…

He looked at me, and said, "You aren't going to fall asleep on me. I hope this warning gives your brother and the god-generals an idea to not mess with us anymore, and our beloved, _**Memory, ROSE.**_" Then He took that damned gag off, and I couldn't talk. Or breathe. He then kissed me, and it made me sick, that he would do something disgusting as this. I hope…. He…. Dies…. And…. Goes to hell….

"YOU BASTARD!" A pitch squeaked voice said.

He stopped kissing me and roaming, that he looked at my belly and murmured something. I felt dead, like he put a mark on me, or poison, I haven't a clue.

Then there it was. The mark.

Just the mark.

It's called '_Yurt', _that is his last name, but this mark is a flame in orange. His eyes.

I hate orange. That pedophile. I hope that Saga kills that son of a bitch once and for all.

"Corrine what is it-? Oh my Yulia Jue! Get Legretta and Largo NOW! You bastard, you'll pay for what you did to Vanna! Mirage Seal Pinion!"

Then he was gone.

And I felt the darkness creep up to me…

-Sheena-

"DAMN YOU ALL MOVE NOW!" I cried out, already crying, and keeping a blanket over Vanna, so that her dignity is ruined. I was running with her, screaming for her to stay awake, but she fainted. The shop-keeper that's a woman, gladly let me get her some blankets, and was there. The whole time. She said, "I will help any young girl, woman, or young kid that had something like that happen to them. I don't care, as long as the criminal is caught."

Glad I'm not the only one.

Everyone was staring at me, curious, and I screamed, "GET LEGRETTA NOW!"

A soldier lower than me said, "That's Major Legre-,"

That did it.

I snapped, "I DON'T FUCKING GIVE A DAMN, get her NOW! Or else face the wrath of Asch the FUCKING BLOODY!"

Legretta came running down quickly and grabbed her immediately, taking her to her room with no-one asking questions.

Then Asch came.

And all hell broke loose.

-Venna-

Birds were chirping.

Sunshine was coming through the windows.

I heard light snoring.

I slowly opened my eyes, and looked around. I was in a purple room that I'm guessing is mine. A young man that looked like me was in my room.

Oh, that's Asch. Why is Asch here?

Well he woke up, and he had horrible bags under his eyes. They were also blood-shot, and looked like he'd been crying.

"Asch? Why are you in here? Have you been crying big brother?" I asked confused.

"Venessa? Are you okay?" He hugged me tightly, and started crying. Then I felt it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH!" I cried. Tears came down my face, and I cried for real onto Asch.

Legretta came in with Sheena and Sheena started crying with us. Corrine was there, with Prim, but I don't know why were crying.

"Do you remember anything at all Venna?" Legretta asked.

"No, all I remember is seeing Fon Master Ion, and fainting on the spot. Why am I so sore?" I asked.

There expressions were everything mixed together which meant bad.

And that they wanted to murder someone…

Mp:_ So that's it! This is like 11,380 something words! Thank me!_

_I didn't want to put the rape scene and everything like that, but its part of the story unfortunately. And who wants to kill Goth Yurt now?_

_P.S. I am a girl, and not a sicko pervert or anything like that. The reasons are right there in the story as to why Goth did it._

_And no it did not happen in real life. At least, not to me or anyone I know of, but yeah, in the reviews, try to make up a short story in what you want to do to Goth that is life threatening because he hurt Vanna!_

_I would make him drown in hell, burn in sunlight, and hurt him physically and mentally. –Grabs Baseball Bat- You better run Goth… -evil smile-_

_KILL GOTH REVIEWS!_


End file.
